I know what you did last Saturday
by charon1
Summary: What happen when Rukawa had one too much drink. This happened after Sakuragi had recovered his back injury in to the match with Sannoh.


Title : I know what you did last Saturday  
Author : charon  
Genre : Humor  
Coupling: RuHana... for a small moment.  
Rating: PG-13  
Status : One shot, songfic. I wrote this while listening to Garbage's 1st Crush. Think Rukawa dancing in that tune.. WOOT!! Has slight yaoi-ishness but not really...  
Warning: Grammar mistakes and spelling errors. Expect OOC, and clichéd scenes.. can't help it. Simple story telling, I'm an impatient person... GOMEN!  
Disclaimer: I do not own the babelicious Slam Dunk boys. 

* *: Action or Sound  
[] : Narration  
" ": Dialogue  
{} : Thoughts  
// : Replay  
() : Author's note 

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


  
**~I Know What You Did Last Saturday~  
**

After three months of intensive therapy and treatment, Sakuragi returned to Shohoku High, feeling his genkiest self since he was admitted into Osaka Hospital. 

//Doctor : "Your back is as good as new, Sakuragi-kun. Not many patients actually recovered as well as you do. I would say you are a miracle case."  
Sakuragi : *strikes a pose and laughed maniacally* "NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!! You can count on me, Doctor. This is Sakuragi Tensai! Miracle is my middle name!"  
Doctor : "Ha ha" *laughed weakly with a huge sweat drop*// 

The afternoon on his first day of school, he went to the much missed sports hall and was greeted by the team. 

"WELCOME BACK!!!" 

Sakuragi : "NYAHAHAHAHAHAH!! Arigatou!!" *hand scratching head, slightly blushing*  
Mitsui : "Good to see you back, Sakuragi!"  
Sakuragi : "Arigatou, Mitchy. NYAHAHAHA"  
Miyagi : "Now you're back, you better train hard to recover the lost three months, Hanamichi."  
Sakuragi : "No problem Ryochin! This is Sakuragi, the basketball Tensai! NYAHAHA!!"  
Haruko : "How's your back feel now, Sakuragi-kun?"  
Sakuragi : "Ah, Haruko-san" {She is so concern about me} *blushes* "Feels as good as new!!" *bending his back again and again to demonstrates how well he is*  
Ayako : "Ah! That's great! So, you ready for today's practice?"  
Sakuragi : "Yeah! I do!! Sakuragi Tensai has return! Don't have to worry about the next tournament, because I'm around to save you guys!"  
Mitsui & Miyagi : "There he goes again..." 

Rukawa walked by behind Sakuragi 

"Doahou." 

Sakuragi : "NANI?? TEME!! KITSUNE!!! The first day of Tensai's return and you want to mess with me?"*going after Rukawa to beat him up*  
Ayako : "Oi, oi, Sakuragi!" *SWAT!!* *The ever so powerful paper fan landed on Sakuragi's head*  
Sakuragi : "Ayako-chan...." *rubs head* "I just got back and you hit me?"  
Ayako : "Gomen ne! Re-flex!"  
  
The practice began after that. Now that Sakuragi has returned, the practice is livelier with his shouts and screams, and his argument with the ice king Rukawa Kaede. 

Rukawa : "Doahou, has your muscles gone into coma?"  
Sakuragi : "Teme! What do you mean by that?"  
Rukawa : "I've seen flag pole that moves less stiffer than you are?"  
Sakuragi : "Kitsune! Don't provoke the Tensai!!" 

Mitsui watched them from his corner with a small smile playing on his lips. 

"Good to have him back, ne?" 

He was interrupted by Miyagi who was also watching the two. 

Mitsui : "Ah? Hai. It wasn't the same without that baka."  
Miyagi : "Aya-chan and Haruko-chan was planning on some party for him."  
Mitsui : "A party? They didn't held a party when I returned to the team." *pulling a face*  
Miyagi : Ah ha ha ha... *sweat drop* Yeah, but its the girls idea.  
Mitsui : Yeah, yeah. That's a good idea. We hardly do a party for ourselves. We didn't even celebrate when we beat Sannoh.  
Miyagi : That's great, I'll tell the girls. They were pretty enthusiastic with the whole deal. They'll be more than happy to organize it.  
Mitsui : Abusing your power again, Miyagi? You don't expect them to handle the party on their own?? *looked at Miyagi cynically*  
Miyagi : Ah hahaha... of course not! *scratches head and laughed out loud* {Pish, he reads my mind!} 

To make the story short, the small party was organized by Ayako, Haruko with a lot of help from the rest of the team. Might be small and simple, but a blast nonetheless thanks to the boisterous boys. The Guntai, Fujii and Matsuki was also invited. Even Mitsui's friends, Hotsuta and his gang was there. Since Mitsui rejoined the club, they had become a very agreeable lot. Akagi and Kogure were also present to celebrate. Anzai sensei was pleased with the effort and can't stop "ho ho hoing," watching his players fooling around. He also expressed his pleasure and congratulations of Sakuragi's recovery and return to the team. 

By 11.00 pm, the party came to an end. One by one guest left, leaving just a handful of people at the sports hall. 

Miyagi : Matte... *he suddenly realized something*  
Mitsui : Nande yo?  
Miyagi : WHO'S GONNA CLEAN UP ALL THIS MESS????? 

Haruko had went home with Akagi and Kogure, while Ayako had to go home early because she has a family matter to settle the next day. Some of the players had slyly left, leaving Miyagi, Mitsui, Rukawa and Hanamichi himself other than Siichi and Kakuta. 

Sakuragi : Wake up, Kitsune! *Sakuragi kicked at the sleeping form of Rukawa off one of the bench*  
Rukawa : No one disturb me when I sleep!! *Rukawa bounced up and countered a kick to Sakuragi's stomach. 

Mitsui and Miyagi held them apart. 

Miyagi : KORA KORA!! Stop fighting will ya! We need to clean the mess up!  
Mitsui : The sly bastards left like they did.. Make sure to give them a double work out on our next practice.  
Sakuragi : *sighed* Well, since its a party for me, I guess I will have to clean it up.  
Rukawa : Don't flatter yourself, doahou.  
Sakuragi : Why you... *started towards Rukawa but was stopped by Kakuta*  
Kakuta : Hey, the sooner we do this, the better! Stop bickering around, you two!  
Sakuragi : Fine..  
Rukawa : ... *shrugged and sighed* 

The cleaning up was done quicker than expected since it was done with 12 hands instead of two. Half an hour later, they were done. Siichi and Kakuta bid good night and left, leaving the four naughty boys behind. 

Mitsui : Nyehehehe *rubbing his hands together*  
Miyagi : Too sleepy that you lost your mind?  
Mitsui : Have respect for your sempai!  
Sakuragi : What's up, Mitchy?  
Mitsui : What about us, having a REAL party??  
  
*Silence* 

Sakuragi : Real party? *raising an eyebrow*  
Mitsui : Yes, a real party. We'll go if you agree.  
Miyagi : Sounds interesting...  
Sakuragi : As long as you don't attempt something weird...  
Rukawa : Why? Afraid, doahou?  
Sakuragi : NANI?? I have fear for nothing!!  
Rukawa : ...  
Mitsui : So, we go! Follow me, boys! *leading the way cockily before being group kicked by the other three* 

The four basketball players walked passed the part of town that was alive with lights at the time of the hour. 

Miyagi : Sugoi!!! 

But Sakuragi was having a second thought. 

Sakuragi : Where exactly are you taking us, Mitchy?  
Mitsui : You'll find out soon. 

Not long after that Mitsui stopped in front of a club, Burst n' Blast. Since it was a Saturday night, there was a long line of patron waiting outside. 

Sakuragi : This is it?  
Mitsui : Yep *smiled with satisfaction*  
Miyagi : Can't you see the line? We'll only go in tomorrow night.  
Mitsui : Bah!! Amateur! Watch the master in action.  
  
He walked off to the front line and upon seeing him, the big mass of the security smiled at him. 

"Hisashi!! Why, has been forever since I see you!" 

Mitsui talked further with the him, sometimes looking back at his three friends. The man laughed and nodded, opening the velvet rope to allow him in. Mitsui turned to them and beckoned them to follow him. 

Miyagi : SUGOI!!!! 

When they entered the club, it was overwhelmed with people. On the bar, on the dance floor, at the tables. 

Miyagi looked around enthusiastically, feasting his eyes on the pretty girls who wore a little too revealing a clothes while Sakuragi looked around with a defensive look on his face. Yeah, he is notorious at school, but he never like this kind of stuff. Rukawa looked around expressionless, while some girls gave him a hi and looked at him appreciatively. 

Mitsui : Miki! 

A girl in a short short skirt turned and smiled. She ran to him, expertly despite her sky high platform and the gnashing bodies around her and -flung her arms around his neck. 

Miki : Hisashi! Such a long time since I see you!  
Mitsui : Yeah, I thought I dropped by checking on you guys.  
Miki : I missed you! *she pulled him closer*  
Mitsui : Heh, yeah right. Hey, can you get us a table? *he winked*  
Miki : Is that all you want? *pouted*  
Mitsui : Please [he flashed her one of his roguish smiles, making the other three boys shivered inwardly]  
Miki : Ok, come this way.  
  
She smiled and released him to led them towards the tables. It looked like an impossible thing to find themselves a table. But she found them one after diplomatically talking to the previous patron to give up the table since they are finished with their drinks. 

"The usual?," Miki purred to Mitsui once they had seated comfortably in their respective seats.  
"No, can you get each of us some beer please?"  
"Oh, are you legal,"  
"You never bother to ask, before."  
"Of course, be right back," she sashayed away with a wink. 

Miyagi began to move with the beat, while Sakuragi still looked around defensively. 

Sakuragi : Is this the REAL party you're talking about?  
Mitsui : Why, don't you like it?  
Sakuragi : I don't really like crowded places.  
Mitsui : After a couple of drinks, you will learn to love it  
Miyagi : My, my. I guess you were not a very innocent boy eh?  
Mitsui : Used to follow my friends here. But I don't drink then. I guess its about time we give it a try? I'm so evil to lead you youngins to this place. If Akagi knew! HAHAHA! *laughed in SD mode* And you Miyagi.. looked too happy to be away from your Aya-chan...  
Miyagi : *grumble grumble* You have to remind me, don't you?  
Rukawa : Wouldn't it be bad for us?  
Sakuragi : Why, scared Kitsune??  
Rukawa : Let see who can hold his drink the best, doahou  
Sakuragi : You're on, Kitsune.  
Miyagi : This is getting so exciting.  
Mitsui : Lets have a drinking game, see which one of us can hold their drink the best.  
Miyagi : You're on!  
Sakuragi : I'm up to the challenge because I am a Tensai!  
Rukawa : ... *sighed at Sakuragi's comment* 

Their drinks came and the drinking game ensues. Mitsui who had seen his friends playing the game countless of times before already knew what to expect so he kept winning. Miyagi was getting a hang of things really quickly and was doing pretty good himself. But the two 1st years were having trouble. They kept losing and ended up having to drink the most. Especially Rukawa, although he was the best on the court, he was definitely not very good at holding his drink. He was light headed on his first beer, which cost his judgment thus losing for the next game and ended up getting drunker and drunker by the minute. Sakuragi in contrast was handling his drink really well. Three mugs down and he looked ok, but the slight flush on his cheeks. 

But an hour later, all four were less than sober. Rukawa started to laugh for no reason at all. His three half drunk companion looked at him awkwardly. 

Sakuragi : Oh my, the Kitsune's laugh. It sounds funny, like he is choking. No wonder he never laugh.  
Mitsui : Hah! Like your laugh sounds nice. You sounds like a maniac each time you do!  
Sakuragi : You dare to speak that way to a Tensai?!  
Miyagi : Tensai shmensai! I say, another drink.. Miki-chan!! *called out for the waitress*  
  
In the background, the music changed into a new beat. Rukawa stood up as soon as he heard it. 

"I wanna dance!!" he declared out loud.  
"Kitsune??" Sakuragi looked at him weirdly, thinking that he heard him wrong. The Kitsune wanted to... dance? 

Rukawa swiped the mugs off the table and jumped onto the table in a fluid graceful motion. Miyagi, Mitsui and Sakuragi watched, stunned by the sudden action of the Kitsune. The people around them also give their table a look. Finding something interesting, they decided to watch. 

The tune of the music in the background began to go into a sensual but rhythmic beat. Half drunk themselves, the three basketball player watched, transfixed at the tall form, as he started to sway himself, following the beat, his hips swinging from side to side. Each motion of his able long legs were visible, clad in the smooth black fabric of his designer jeans as he carried himself gracefully moving with the music as if he was melded with it, he is one with the tune. He unbuttoned his shirt and threw it across the room, leaving a skin tight black tank top underneath. The crowd cheered, obviously pleased with the show. Miyagi and Mitsui watched with awe, mouths agape while Sakuragi blushed profusely. 

Sakuragi : What are you doing, Kitsune?! 

His words went unheeded as Rukawa kept on dancing, turning around on the table. He moved differently than he would on court, it was graceful but in a different way. There was something so sensual about the slow movements of his limbs and hips. He looked like he was hardly drunk by the way he moved. Sakuragi silently admit the Kitsune knows how to move. He blushed further when Rukawa turned towards him, his hand held out beckoning towards him. His eyes were not icy blue anymore, they were burning with blue flame as he looked at the red head. His lips curved into a sensual smile as he moved in front of Sakuragi, as if giving him a personal show. Rukawa's hands crept all over his lean body as his eyes bored deeply into Sakuragi's. 

Sakuragi : Stop it! 

He was actually turned on by the show that he freaked himself out. Rukawa actually looked otherworldly at the moment. His pale skin appeared alabaster under the dimmed light, and his lean body was moving so... so... so.. provocatively....ARGH!!!! 

Mitsui and Miyagi : Rukawa?! *still looking wide eyes, mouth agape* 

Rukawa climbed down the table and moved towards Sakuragi lithely like a leopard about to pounce his helpless prey. Sakuragi could feel himself sinking deeper into the chair. 

Sakuragi : {Get away, get away from here Hanamichi!} 

He tried to move away but he was overwhelmed by the display. Rukawa continued to dance, this time directly in front of Sakuragi. He swayed his hips and turned, looking at Sakuragi over his shoulder. Sakuragi could hear the crowd cheering around them, but they sound oddly faraway. 

Sakuragi : Stop it, Kitsune! 

He tried to sound like his usual self, but the voice came out weak. Rukawa turned and faced him again, the smile played again on his lips as he stepped closer and closer towards Sakuragi's seat. He bend down, his hands on either side the armrest of Sakuragi's seat, still moving with the beat. The closeness was intoxicating, Sakuragi watched him, transfixed. He moved his face closer that Sakuragi could feel his breath against his face. 

Sakuragi : S-s-stop 

Rukawa smiled and straightened himself up, raising his arms upwards as he did a version of belly dancing, making small suggestive circles with his hips close to Sakuragi's face. 

Mitsui and Miyagi : Waaah!! ECHI!! *blood splattering out of their noses* 

Sakuragi looked upwards to Rukawa's face. He could feel blood pounding in his ears, and he felt an ache in his head. He realized he had forgotten to breathe. He swallowed hard, gripping his hands on the armrest tight, willing himself from looking at Rukawa. Rukawa stopped and again moved closer towards him, his knee found themselves between Sakuragi's thigh on the chair. Sakuragi eyes widened, if that is possible from their already widened state. Rukawa moved closer that Sakuragi could smell his cologne, mixing with his fresh sweat. Closer, and Sakuragi's brown eyes transfixed into Rukawa's fiery blue ones. Closer, that their lips almost touched. Rukawa's long slim fingers crept up and touched Sakuragi's cheek, a soft, gossamer touch. Sakuragi voluntarily closed his eyes, the ecstasy overwhelming his young body. 

The music died down slowly, but he was oblivious to it as something soft touched his lips. He was gone. 

The crowd cheered maniacally with the free show. 

Mitsui and Miyagi : Waah!! HENTAI!!! *Blood splattering out of their noses like a broken dam*  
Mitsui : Oro....*fell of his chair with spirals in his eyes* I think I lost too much blood... 

The afternoon, two days after the incident... 

[School's gym] 

Mitsui : Hi  
Miyagi : Hi.... 

Mitsui and Miyagi stepped into the school's gym, still suffering a headache due to their happy hour last Saturday night. 

*SWAT!!* 

Ayako's mighty paper fan was planted firmly on both of their heads, adding pain to the already aching head. 

Miyagi : Aya-chan?? *tears flowing from his eyes*  
Mitsui : You dare to hit your sempai?! *vein popping out on his forehead*  
Ayako : What with the spiritless hi?? *arms akimbo but ready to give a second swipe with her paper fan*  
Miyagi & Mitsui : Better not tell her about it...  
Ayako : What are you two talking about?  
Miyagi : Nothing! 

*SWAT!!* 

Miyagi : Aya-chan!!!! *tears flowing from his eyes*  
Ayako : Hey, where's Rukawa and Sakuragi? 

Miyagi and Mitsui recalled what happened that fateful Saturday night started to snicker between them. As if on cue, Rukawa stepped in, looking like his old controlled self. Their eyes were sharp on him, following his movement and snickered further. Rukawa gave them a cold look, his eyes have returned to its icy blue shade. 

Miyagi & Mitsui : I know what you did last Saturday *snicker snicker* 

Rukawa looked at them with a blank look, he couldn't remember a thing about what happened that night. But one thing for sure, he is suffering the biggest headache he ever experienced in his life.... thanks to Mitsui. 

Rukawa : Baka  
Mitsui : Who do you call baka?!  
Miyagi : I know what you did last Saturday, Rukawa. HEHEHE What you did with Hanamichi.. BWAHAHA!!  
Rukawa : ??  
Sakuragi stepped into the gym a moment later, looking obviously unhappy.  
Sakuragi : My head... my head... I'm gonna get Mitchy for this...*grumble grumble* 

The two older boys looked at the red head and started to snicker between them again. Sakuragi looked up and his eyes quickly laid onto Rukawa. His first reaction was to turn beet red. Rukawa looked at him oddly, his mind racing about what Mitsui and Miyagi meant on what he did last Saturday night with that doahou. 

He turned his eyes to Mitsui who was gnashing his thumbs together, lewdly. Sakuragi stomped forward and gave a well deserving head butt to Mitsui's head, leaving the sempai on the floor with smoldering forehead. 

Rukawa : What is with these baka?  
Miyagi : B-b-better start our practice now.. gather around!!  
Sakuragi : *grabbed Miyagi's collar* Matte!!  
Miyagi : Oi, watch it. I am your team captain's remember.  
Sakuragi : Shut up about what happened.  
Miyagi : *Smiled like an idiot* It was a great show nyehehehehe  
Sakuragi : Shut up or I'll butt your head ...  
Miyagi : *sigh with defeat* Ok, I'll keep it quite.. 

Rukawa walked off... 

"Baka" 

Sakuragi: TEME!! KITSUNE! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY??  
Rukawa : The two baka and the doahou... I don't know what going to happen to this team...  
Miyagi and Sakuragi : NANI???  
  
Mitsui recovered from the head butt, looking dreamy, obviously not listening to what Sakuragi just said. 

Mitsui : I know what you did last Saturday *sang in the tune of the music Rukawa danced to that night*  
Sakuragi : AAAARGHH!!!! *screamed and pounced on Mitsui* 

Miyagi tried to pry them apart, but he ended up joining the fray. Rukawa watched with his still very blank face, decided to join so he can bash Sakuragi up without much reason. A fight ensues between the four players... Ayako watched, defeated. 

Ayako : Yare yare... *huge sweat drop* 

So, yep. Rukawa has no idea what the hell he did that night! Sigh. 

** ~OWARI~ **

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


Notes : Oh boy... Miyagi and Mitsui are so irresponsible!! *sigh* Didn't expect it turn out that way. Feel bad. Hope you enjoy the story nonetheless.. JA! 


End file.
